walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Never a Dull Moment
Never a Dull Moment '''is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 23rd September 1991, 5th October 1992, It got re-released by Disney Videos on 30th October 1995, 25th November 1996 and 18th June 2001. Trailers and info Original 1991 release The Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from Late 1991 with clips of "The Little Mermaid", "Song of the South", "Chip 'N' Dale Rescue Rangers", "DuckTales", "TaleSpin", "Gummi Bears", "Winnie the Pooh" and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs". 1992 Re-release # Cinderella (Coming to Home Video) # Basil, The Great Mouse Detective (Now Available on Video) # The Prince and the Pauper # Robin Hood (On Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "Bedknobs and Broomsticks", "Pete's Dragon" and "Mary Poppins". 1995 Re-release '''Opening # The Fox and the Hound (Now Available on Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". Closing # Disney Videos children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Aladdin's Arabian Adventures", "Winnie the Pooh", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Disney's Sing-Along Songs: from Pocahontas - Colours of the Wind", "The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Early Adventures" and "Disney's Storybook Favourites (Coming to Video in 1996)". # Mickey's Fun Songs with clips of "Let's Go to the Circus" and "Campout at Walt Disney World". 1996 Re-release # 101 Dalmatians (Available Now to Own on Video) # Toy Story (Own it Now on Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Coming Soon Only on Video) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Coming to Video) # Oliver and Company (Available Soon on Video) # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Coming to Video for a Very Limited Time) (voiceover by John Leader) 2001 Re-release # 102 Dalmatians (Available on Video and Disney DVD) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Coming to Video and Disney DVD, October 2001) # Walt Disney Classics Collection 2000 with clips of "The Aristocats", "The Fox and the Hound" and "Sleeping Beauty". # Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (Exclusively on Video and Disney DVD, Spring 2001) # The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (Available Only on Video and Disney DVD, Spring 2001) # Recess: School's Out (Coming Only to Theatres) # Walt Disney World Resort in Florida 2000 (UK) Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:2001 VHS Releases Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from Late 1991 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1995 trailer (1995-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Mini Classics trailer from 1992 (announced by Brian Cummings)